


Bitch I Hope the Fuck You Do!

by RosesWillAlwaysBloom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger Reader (Marvel), Avengers Family, F/F, Hydra (Marvel), Protective Natasha Romanov, Reader-Insert, SHIELD, SHIELD Agent Reader (Marvel), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28721772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesWillAlwaysBloom/pseuds/RosesWillAlwaysBloom
Summary: An Avengers Mission goes Awry... good thing they have Natasha's partner with them.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel) & Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader, Phil Coulson & Avengers Team, Tony Stark & Reader, Wanda Maximoff & Reader
Kudos: 110





	Bitch I Hope the Fuck You Do!

“--and of course this is where your tech support liaison, [Y/n] [Y/l/n] will stay in contact with you for the duration of your missions. They’re a retired MI5 agent for the British and a retired Navy seal for the States. They have over one hundred confirmed kills and are a known genius with computers and navigation. We trust our agents' lives with them.”

The voice of one Phil Coulson had you looking up from your computer to take in the sight of him leading several oddly dressed men and women. The Avengers.

The one known as Tony Stark stepped forward, his suit stretching over his shoulders as he crossed his arms and he stared you down, “This is the technical support? Jarvis would be better and have a lower percentage of human error to occur.”

You huffed a breath and smirked, “Oh really. You think your robotic friend would be better than me at my job?”

Phil groaned and ran a hand down his face, but you didn’t feel too bad about his grief. He should have warned the Avengers that you didn’t take kindly to people looking down on you or your work.

Tony glared, “Yes. I do.”

Your eyes caught the light and gleamed as you looked over the Avengers, only stopping for a moment on a red-headed, gorgeous woman. Then looked back at Tony, “Let’s test that then.”

That had been five years ago. After thoroughly thrashing Tony and his robotic friend, you had gained the respect and friendship of the Avengers. 

Including those that joined later after the Chitaru invasion and the Slovakia ordeal.

It was after Slovakia when you and Natasha began dating. After she thought you had been flirting with Wanda. Seeing her jealous still made you blush and tease her. She was too cute for being a hard-hearted assassin.

“[Y/n], you said this bunker was deserted, right?”

Natasha’s soft voice came through filled with static on the comms. You were on a high-risk mission in Germany investigating a rumored mass production weapons warehouse fueled by Hydra. 

Originally you were supposed to stay back in headquarters while the Avengers checked it out, but Phil decided to have you on sight just in case. 

So here you were sitting in a nondescript black van in frigid cold temperatures watching static filled screens from crappy videos attached to the Avengers costumes.

The clacking of your fingers on various keyboards filled the van as you hummed, “Yes. All my intel points to the guards and the scientists having the day off as they meet with a potential investor.”

One of your colleagues, sitting beside you, leaned forward towards one of the screens showing the feed from the cameras, “[Y/n], look there.” They pointed towards something and you peered closer.

“[Y/n]... this coffee is still hot.” Natasha’s voice filtered through as you looked at the desk that the Avengers were standing nearby, the aforementioned coffee cup held in Natasha’s hand.

The camera attached to Captain America had the perfect angle to capture Natasha’s confused expression.

It also had the perfect angle for you to watch as her short red hair twirled around as she dodged a bullet that had been aimed for her head.

“Code! Code! There are enemies in the building!” Steve Roger’s voice shouted down the com lines.

Tony Stark’s dry drawl came next, “Our resident technical genius didn’t know that? Shame.”

You growled low in your throat, your fingers flying over keyboards and your chair rolling back and forth as you typed furiously, pulling up cameras and angles and predictions.

“They hid! Fuck! I should have noticed the extra airplane in the bunker! I just thought they had an extra one!” You berated yourself for your slip up. Normally you never made such a rookie mistake.

Wanda’s soft voice calmed you down partially, “You were distracted by your anniversary [Y/n]. It’s okay.”

She said that, but as you looked at her camera, you saw her hands flowing with red energy as she held off a dozen deadly equipped Hydra agents.

Your colleague shouted out from their spot, “The Avengers exit is blocked! They can’t get out without the building collapsing on them!”

Tony Stark’s voice called out, a bit breathless as he moved through tight corridors in his iron man suit, “Do it! It’s a high risk but we need to get out!”

You leapt out of your chair, slamming your hands down, “No! There is a better way! I won’t let any of you get hurt on my watch due to my mistake!”

Your girlfriend’s concerned voice pulled at your heartstrings, “It’s okay [Y/n].” Water welled in your eyes as you watched her camera, shaking and moving as she dodged bullets and knives, “Everyone makes a mistake, this is the best and safest way to get us out.”

Drawing a deep breath, you looked over at your colleague who had their hand poised over the detonation button, that was connected to all the explosives that the Avengers had placed as they had made their way into the building. 

Glancing down, you saw the Shield Agent emblom on your black suit and gritted your teeth, “No.”

With that, you slammed open the van doors and dashed out, ignoring the concerned yells of your colleagues and the questioning shouts coming from the Avengers, especially your girlfriend.

“[Y/n]? What’s going on!?”

You dashed through the thick snow and gasped heavily when you reached the door, sliding along the wall as you watched your breath leave your lips in white wisps.

Your gun left its holster at your thigh and you gripped the comfortable weight in your palms.

Drawing up your soldier and spy experience, you leveled your breathing and let your presence fade into the background.

You could hear voices right behind the door. The block that your colleague had mentioned. 

“Da, the weapon is primed and ready. Catch a glimpse of those costumed fools and we shall eradicate them from this world.” The cold harsh voice sent a trill up your spine and you shook your shoulders loose.

Making sure to walk without the crunching of the snow giving you away, you made your way to the door and slowly inched it open.

“Sir! The weapon is too volatile, it would take us with it.”

“We die for the honor of Hydra! Cut off one head and two more will take its place! Hail Hydra!”

“Hail Hydra!”

You peered into the doorway and your breath caught in your throat. The weapon was designed to look like a canon, but instead of the appendage to release the canon ball, it was a large clear vial full of green fluid that was bubbling and hissing. There was an opening at the end that was only closed with a metal door. A soldier was standing next to a lever that you guessed was the trigger that would fire the weapon. 

Based on how they were talking, it seemed like the weapon wasn’t perfected and would take out everyone. You couldn’t let it fire.

With one last breath drawn in, and registering the words in your comm distantly, you charged in.

“Ack!”

“Who?”

“Fire!”

“Hold fire on the weapon!”

Then there came the shouts from your allies.

“[Y/n]?”

“What’s going on?”

“Anyone have eyes?”

“The entrance!”

You ran up the wall and flipped over, landing devastating kicks on several heads and spinning around firing off several bullets, hitting soldiers in the arms and causing them to drop.

Out of the corner of your eye, you caught flashes of familiar colors. The Avengers stood in the hallway with flabbergasted looks on their faces.

You jumped once more and knocked out the man who had been holding the lever of the weapon.

Spinning around, you flipped your pistol in the air and caught it in one hand, your other hand coming to land on the lever as you shouted, “Stop! Or I pull it!”

The soldiers froze. The obvious leader with his black Hydra mask scoffed.

The snow from outside shone in the dim hallway, the open door showing the rows of Hydra officers that had appeared from elsewhere, blocking all of you inside.

“[Y/n]...” Natasha’s whisper of your name made its way to you, but you didn’t make any move that you heard her, locked into a staring contest with the leader of the Hydra agents. 

The hissing of the weapon seemed to grow louder the longer you stood next to it, reminding you of how precarious your position was at the moment.

The masked man growled and it seemed to reverberate through the bunker.

You kept your gun raised, not shaking or showing anything other than your bored expression.

Natasha’s green eyes flicked back and forth between you and the row of german Hydra officers.

Finally one of them took a step forward, apparently tired of the standoff.

You fired off a single bullet, it scratching the agent’s face as it sped towards them and embedded itself in the concrete wall and steadied your group on the lever of the weapon some more, “Bitch I hope the fuck you do,” You heard Bucky’s choked off gasp as everyone’s eyes widened and the Hydra officers froze, “You’ll be a dead son of a bitch, I’ll tell you that!”

Tony’s aggravated sigh came through the comms, and you saw out of the corner of your eyes his exhausted face since he had removed his helmet. “Alright, who taught [Y/n] memes?”

Steve’s sigh was almost louder, “Is now really the time Stark?”

You kept your attention on the main leader and then smirked, lowering your gun to the confusion of everyone, Avengers and Hydra alike.

“I don’t even need to do anything to make you let my allies through aside from…” Your hand twitched on the lever of the weapon and gasps echoed around you as everyone of the Hydra agents made aborted starts towards you before freezing, “This.” You finished with a low chuckle.

The main agent raised his hands and spoke as if to a child, “Now now. If you know about the weapon, then you know that we die for the glory of Hydra so all you would be really doing is killing yourself and the Avengers. You would be doing us a favor!”

You locked eyes through the mask and spoke clearly and coldly, “But does everyone think the same?” Raising your voice, you spoke so that even the agents outside could hear you, “Do you want to die for an organization that doesn’t realize your worth? Are you willing to die for some ideal that you might not even agree with?”

The masked man laughed, but it soon turned into a choke as agents turned to look at one another and then took steps back, lowering their weapons.

“What are you doing!?”

You smirked, “They are choosing the smart option. Though… it’s too late.”

Now that the required amount of time had passed, you raised your gun above your head and fired.

What none of them had seen or realized, not even your girlfriend and her friends, was that when you had entered, you had thrown a gadget up that was attached to the ceiling.

It required an activation time before it was fully charged though, and now the time had passed. When activated by destruction, it would fire 1000 volts of electricity into every living organism that wasn’t wearing a repulsive gadget within a certain range.

A repulsive gadget that you had made sure had been sewn into every Avenger’s suits years ago.

Though they hadn’t known that. Their expressions of shock and mild terror as yellow bolts of electricity rained down around you and them and fried every Hydra Agent within the vicinity was enough to make you laugh.

That night, you were leaned up against your girlfriend’s side with a glass of liquor in your hands, laughing as Sam and Scott retold an exaggerated tale of the days events to various Shield agents who had converged on the Stark tower for the party that had been thrown for a successful mission and retrieval of a dangerous weapon.

“--And then they told a meme!”

A warm caress of breath tickled your neck as Natasha leaned down towards your ear, “You surprised me today babe.”

You looked up with a mischievous grin, “You should have known from day one when I took down Stark and his bot that I am full of surprises.”

When her eyes closed as she laughed, you leaned up and captured her lips with yours.

Her startled gasp melted into a low moan as she bit your lip.

“Hey now lovebirds! Don’t ruin the innocence of these young agents!” 

Clint’s boisterous voice broke you apart from your girlfriend to see him covering the eyes of two of the youngest Shield agents in the building.

Shaking your head, you took a sip of your drink and relaxed into the comfort of knowing that there was nowhere else you would rather be.


End file.
